Days Go By
by xxDarkxWolfxx
Summary: A few months ago, Naraku was finally been defeated and life has slowed down a bit. Kagome decided to stay in the feudal era with Inuyasha and love blossoms between them. Love has already grown between Miroku and a pregnant Sango. Caution: plenty of lemons
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Wow… it has been forever since I last worked on this story. It has been so long in fact that I have decided to delete it from my story list on revise it, and then repost chapter by chapter. It's been a few years so I'm sure my writing has improved by now, hopefully I can make it better than the original.

Just to clarify, in my story, Days Go By, a half-demon can only have half-demon kids, no matter what the girl is (demon, half-demon, or human). That is another reason why most half-demons are outcasts. In addition, there is only one night when a child can be conceived, which is the opposite night of when the hanyou parent turns mortal. So for example, Inuyasha turns human on the night of the new moon so his pups could only be conceived on nights when the moon is full.

:0000000000:

**Days Go By:** Chapter one

:0000000000:

Crickets are chirping in the shadows of the night, their noise harmonized with the soft gurgling of a stream. The moon shines intensely on the sleeping village and its surrounding forest, but on this night there are two empty beds.

The half-demon held himself above a young woman on the soft grass, close enough to press up against her and feel the growing heat, but careful not to crush her with his weight. He trailed teasing kisses down her neck and nibbled at the collar bone. A slight moan escaped the girl's lips and her wide eyes portrayed that she had never felt this way before. Shifting to lie on his side next to her, his rough hands trailed along the curves of her body with a striking tenderness, bringing another soft moan out from her mouth. He slowly ran his hands down to the edge of her school skirt and on the way back up his searching hands seem to get lost under her shirt. Happy to comply with his wants, the girl sat up and lifted away her shirt to expose breasts looking like they might burst out of her purple lace bra.

Now sitting up, the hanyou stared at the bra, almost hypnotized, and in a gruff voice said, "How the hell am I supposed to…" His voice trailing off as his companion reached behind her back and unhooked it. The two jiggly mounds seem to jump out of the loose bra and the man's golden eyes didn't miss a thing. Slipping the straps down her arm, he gently pulled away the contraption and threw it into a pile with the girl's shirt. He quickly discarded his own haori to reveal a tone, muscular chest ridden with scars. She quickly pulled off her skirt and thong allowing him just enough time to take it all in. Now it was her turn. She gently pushed him onto the ground beneath her and held herself high enough up that only her nipples were touching his chest. She gently sat on him with each of her thighs spread across his hips and she kneeled on the ground on each side of him. The hanyou still had his pants on but it was just right for her to feel his hardening member under her. For him too, it was just right. Through the layer of clothes, he could feel his eager cock up against her warm opening. Eager to discard his pants he reached down to fumble with the ties, but she slapped his hands away. With a growl of disapproval he settled for fondling her breasts instead. As an array of soft noises escaped her mouth, she caught his lips in hers.

Now they were locked into a stream of passionate kisses and the boy almost didn't notice as her hand trailed down his chest. She held her hand hovering just above the bulge in his pants. At first she just took one finger and ran it along his length, running her finger up and down she gently applied more pressure and she made sure to give a little extra attention to the head. The hanyou growled pleasurably into her kisses, urging for more. His own fingers found the young girl's nipples and he discovered how every slight pinch, tug, and caress coaxed out more moans. It was music to his sensitive dog ears. The young miko brought her whole hand down on his long, stiff manhood and rubbed slowly.

He grew shaky with anticipation and brought his hands around her back and waist, pulling her onto him. The hand around her waist wandered and the hanyou licked and nipped at her lips, looking for entrance. As their tongues danced the dance of lovers his hand found the soft, creamy skin of her bottom. He caressed each cheek and gently pressed her closer. The heat of her so close became unbearable as he rolled over and put himself, once again, on top. The half-demon slightly thrust up against her opening, slowly pressing harder and harder. He pulled back then gently pushed his wanting cock up against her again causing her juices to smear on his pants even more. The girl moaned as she left his mouth and planted kisses along his neck, a soft growl emanated from the hanyou's powerful chest. Again, he pressed slowly, but forcefully, up against her wet nub as she bit the base of his neck and his growl intensified. The deep lustful desire shot through them like an arrow.

Only a few shards of the Shikon no Tama are left to find, but Naraku has been dead for about five months now. In that time Miroku pronounced his love for Sango and promised to never so much as look at another woman with lust again. Presently, they are happily married and living in a fairly large hut Miroku and Inuyasha build at the edge of the village. Miroku was the one who insisted to make it so big, since he intended to have a large family with Sango. Though he didn't realize how soon that family would start to grow. Sango had pulled Kagome aside and admitted she had missed her cycle twice in a row now so the girl from the future offered to bring back a pregnancy test. With the help of modern science, the couple in the feudal era found out their small family would be growing. Sango was about two months into her pregnancy.

"Kagome… Wait, before this goes further…" Inuyasha said, reluctant to stop.

"Inuyasha?" she asked curiously.

"I… I have to ask you something. It's really important," the half-demon said with certain urgency. Kagome was obviously disappointed, but she was willing to suppress her desire and hear him out. "I want…" He stopped abruptly and sighed, searching his mind for the perfect way to say it. "Would you be my mate Kagome?" Inuyasha stopped to think again, "I mean, if you want to that is. You don't have to." The miko looked back in shock; she never thought she would hear those words.

A brilliant smile spread over her face as the miko replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Before he even had a chance to sigh in relief, she pulled him back onto her in an attack of adoring kisses. Inuyasha escaped from her assail and slowly made his way down to her tummy, leaving a path of kisses. His hands found his target and he cupped a rough hand around her womanhood, massaging gently. A range of soft moans reached his ears and implored him to go further, much further.

Inuyasha slowly slid two fingers inside her warmth and quickly found the spot he was looking for. With his discovery, he started rubbing firm but slow. "Mm… Inuyasha… stop teasing, go faster," she whispered in between moans. Not only did he go faster but he leaned his head down and started licking her clit, light at first but it quickly got harder and faster. As Kagome neared closer to her peak she seemed to moan more than breath and begged him not to stop. Inuyasha started sucking lightly on her clit, intensifying her pleasure until; finally, she reaches an ultimate climax. She soars and arches her back, going into a fit of deep moans as he gladly licks up her juices. Watching his work with satisfaction, he pulls himself up beside the miko and draws her into a deep kiss.

"Now, it's your turn…" Kagome says suggestively, Inuyasha just stares with wide, eager eyes. He quickly stands up and goes to take off his pants, almost too enthusiastic, and for the second time she pushes his hands away. While kneeling, she makes short work of the tie, finally releasing his firm member from its cage. At first the innocent miko just stares, observing every pulsing vein and inch of soft skin. Kagome boldly takes hold of his protruding length and draws it deep into her mouth, barely getting it in fully. With one hand on the base for guidance, she sucks lightly, moving her head up and down his thick shaft while using her free hand to fondle his balls. Inuyasha lets out a powerful moan, no one had ever touched him like that before but he liked it.

The half-demon reaches his hand down to tangle his powerful claws in her hair as he pushes himself further into her warm, dripping mouth. Panting like a dog, he begs for more as she teases the tip of his throbbing cock with her tongue. She swirls around the top one last time before plunging it deep back into her mouth, eager to get another taste of her lover. His legs started to tremble as his orgasm began to build. Kagome went faster and deeper, sucking the full length of his cock further into her mouth, he moaned in pure ecstasy until the promised explosion could be delayed no more. "Uhh, mmm… Oh Ka-gomeee!" Inuyasha let out a loud howl of pleasure as the hot, creamy juice filled her hungry mouth. She savors the lusty toxin before slowly swallowing it.

Still panting from his peak, Inuyasha lowers himself to the ground and pulls Kagome on top of him. "So… that's what all the fuss is about," he chuckled.

"But it isn't over yet," winked the young girl, making the hanyou's amber eyes widen in excitement. He pulled her into deep, romantic kiss and parted his lips to allow their tongues to twirl together yet again. Kagome bites at his lower lip begging for more of him, all of him, as he lightly scratches at her bare back. The delight brought on by the scratches causes her to arch her back, pushing further against him. At some point between the lustful scratching, biting, and kissing, she felt a familiar organ pushing up against her again. With a flash of his silvery, white hair Inuyasha had rolled over to put Kagome beneath him. He rubbed his hard member up against her wet opening, skin on skin contact that was almost irresistible. The half-demon's length was covered in her juices and slowly dripping off the head and mixing with his own liquid symptom of desire. To his sensitive nose, the smell was intoxicating. "Take me, Inuyasha… I am yours," the heated girl said, but he acted like he was deaf. With his never ending energy the hanyou continued to rub and thrust up against her, but careful not to go inside her warmth. He was throbbing and pulsing with want, dripping with desire as she called out to him and begged him.

"Hush little girl, you will get what is coming," Inuyasha teased as a growl grew in his chest. Managing the sexiest voice and expression he could, he added, "And that's a promise." Kagome raised her hips up to push herself closer yet, trying to entice the hanyou's demonic lust into her. No longer able to withstand the torture, he plunged deep inside her wetness and released a powerful moan. The barrier tore immediately and caused a shooting pain through the now tainted girl's body. She shed but only one tear which her love kissed away soothingly. He moved his hips slow, sliding his manhood in and out gently, as not to hurt her more. When he propped her head off the ground with his hand to hold her tenderly, it was obvious how much he cared. "I wish I didn't have to hurt you… I'm so sorry Kagome…" he whispered. The forgiving girl rested her nose in the crook of his neck and slowly started kissing up and down his neck, giving love bites here and there. He gladly returned the favor and started leaving yearning kisses from her mouth down to her nipples. Inuyasha takes one into his mouth with the intent to lick and suck at it, making Kagome gasp in bliss. The light force of his suction brings her nipple to be erect and satisfied with his accomplishment, he now moves on to its twin.

"Mmm… please, go faster," said the miko. The feeling of him inside her could be compared to nothing else she had ever felt. What he did to her was pure magic, a mystery she couldn't explain. The hanyou happily headed her request and took pleasure in the gift she gave him. He thrust hard and fast with continuous energy, every movement bringing them closer to an incredible ecstasy. Kagome's warmth was tight around him as he pounded into her, but he pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach before lowering himself back on top. (A/N: it's not doggy style) Hastily, Inuyasha finds her wet opening and continues to thrust into her. "Oh… Inuyasha, I'm so close… Harder," Kagome moaned, but the hanyou slowed down.

"Kagome, wait. You… You realize what will happen… don't you?" He asked while looking up forlornly at the full moon. She turned her head to look at him inquisitively, but only to see him looking up at the bright orb. With that she understood what he meant.

"Inuyasha, I didn't choose to become your mate only because I want to be with you… I want to have your pups too," she said and flashed him a reassuring smile. He looked at her with the softest smile as his amber eyes glistened with happiness and pride. Pride in himself because for the first time in a long time he felt truly wanted. This is where he was supposed to be, with his Kagome. Much more relaxed now, he picked back up speed. His throbbing cock was sliding in and out, faster and faster as he growled uncontrollably. He pounded deeper in and got closer to orgasm with every thrust into her tight, wet womanhood.

"Inuyasha!" The girl moaned at her mate, who released a loud growl as he brought his mouth to the base of her neck. An intense feeling of pleasure shot through her body making her wiggle and twitch in spasms of bliss and desire. His back arched to push his length further into her wetness, releasing his seed deep into her. At their simultaneous orgasm he bit into the base of her neck, driving his fangs in lightly as he gave a final thrust into her. Kagome groaned with pleasure and their still connected bodies finally relaxed. Inuyasha lay down beside her and pulled her body partly onto his, then he draped his haori over them and sighed.

"I love your sent Kagome… Now it says your mine," Inuyasha whispered to her ear. She smiled and snuggled closer to her mate.

"I am yours and I will love you forever," she sighed with her eyes closed as she drifted slowly into the world of dreams.

"I love you too, Kagome."

:0000000000:

Morning

:0000000000:

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha…wake up," Kagome shook him lightly and slowly went to get dressed.

"Feh," was his indifferent response so she threw his clothes at him.

She sighed, "Come on Inuyasha, the others are going to wonder where we are."

"I'll sleep as long as I want," Inuyasha mumbled with his clothes still covering his head.

Kagome gave a sly grin, "All right, but I bet Miroku can't wait to tease you."

'_I didn't think of that…damn perverted monk.'_ He sat up and took his haori off his face. "Fine," he growled

:0000000000:

Meanwhile

:0000000000:

"Kagome?... KAGOME!" yelled the young kitsune once he realized his surrogate mother had disappeared. Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha have been staying in Kaede's hut, while Miroku and Sango had been living in their own hut at the edge of the village. The fox demon was now in a panic and ran all the way to his friends' hut. He burst through the screen and began jumping on the monk's stomach over and over again yelling in his ear, "Miroku, wake up!"

"…what?" he grumbled.

The young fox demon started to pound himself in the head "She's gone! Something terrible must have happened!" he yelled.

Miroku looked over to double check that Shippo wasn't talking about his own wife, Sango, then said, "Who?...Kagome?"

"Yeah, and Inuyasha's gone too!" Then the young demon started wailing with hot tears running down his cheeks. Sango, who had been half awake through the conversation, picked up the kitsune and started rubbing his back trying to calm him.

'_Oh, this will be good,'_ Just because Miroku stopped rubbing women's butts, besides Sango's, doesn't mean he's not a nosy pervert anymore. "Well why don't we go to Lady Kaede's and wait for them to return."

Between sniffles the Shippo asked, "You mean… you don't think they got kidnapped and killed by a demon?" A small smile spread across his mouth

"Of course not. They just wanted time alone to…,"

"Play hide and seak," Sango cut him off.

The kitsune was confused by this, "But why didn't they invite me to play too?" He frowned, looking very hurt from being excluded from the game.

"Because you were fast asleep," Sango replied hoping the questions would stop. During this, the monk had fallen silent as he thought of what to say to Inuyasha that would piss him off most.

:0000000000:

So how did I do? For any of you who had read the original, is it any better? Anyways, I've started working on redoing chapter two so hopefully that will be up soon. Comments much appreciated .


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Me again. . So here's the chapter 2 like I promised.

:0000000000:

Last time…

Between sniffles Shippo asked, "You mean… you don't think they got kidnapped and killed by a demon?" A small smile spread across his mouth.

"Of course not, they just wanted time alone to…,"

"Play hide and seek," Sango cut him off.

The kitsune was confused by this, "But why didn't they invite me to play too?" He frowned, looking very hurt from being excluded from the game.

"Because you were fast asleep," Sango replied hoping the questions would stop. During this, the monk had fallen silent as he thought of what to say to Inuyasha that would piss him off most.

:0000000000:

**Days Go By: **Chapter two

:0000000000:

Later at Kaede's hut, Shippo was getting very annoyed that he didn't get to go play too so the first thing he said in a spiteful voice was, "Did you have fun Inuyasha?"

'_Hey, he's stealing my lines…' _the monk thought again, _'on the other hand I won't be the one at the hands of an angry Inuyasha.'_

The new mates blushed a bright red and didn't say anything, though he did give Shippo a nice new bump on the head to cry about. Miroku and Sango seemed to be staring at the white stains on the crotch of his pants. He sat down across from Miroku as Kagome took up residence beside him. He looked over at her, beaming with pride _'Who cares if everyone finds out because Kagome is going to have my pup!'_

"Um, Inuyasha… what is that on," the monk began to say.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is being mean again!" the kit interrupted. Kagome picked him up and gently placed him on her lap totally acting like she didn't hear Miroku or Shippo. She then went through her big, yellow backpack and pulled out a hair brush.

'_I am pretty sure I know what that white stuff is,__' _the monk thought with a smirk on his face.

'_What's going on with Kagome? She almost always __"__sits__"__ Inuyasha when he hits Shippo…unless…no, Kagome wouldn't do that…would she?__ But there are suspicious stains on his pants…,__'_ Sango gave a very shocked expression at her own thoughts.

Kagome took out the kit's green bow and said, "Your hair is all tangled. Why don't I brush it out for you?"

"Uh… thanks, but why didn't you "sit" Inuyasha? Is there something wrong, Kagome? You smell kinda funny too…" Shippo said as she ran the brush through his hair. With the miko in such proximity he noticed something else. "Your neck! What happened!?" he exclaimed

Kagome stopped for a moment, "It is just bug bites and don't worry nothing is wrong. I just think sitting him isn't worth it when he has saved your life plenty times and avenged your father's death." Then she continued brushing.

Shippo sighed enthusiastically, "Yeah, I guess you're right." _'Nothing, huh?__Then those are some awful big bug bites and__ you __smell so much like Inuyasha now… I'm not that stupid.__'_

:0000000000:

Much later on

:0000000000:

The group heard a rumor of a large demon with a jewel shard terrorizing a village not too far away. Inuyasha is carrying Kagome on his back while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are close behind on Kirara. So now they are more than half way there when…

"I can sense two jewel shards coming!" Kagome alerted the group. The hanyou stopped and let her off quickly while Miroku and Sango, with the kit on her shoulder, dismounted Kirara. They all knew who it was so they didn't bother getting ready for a fight, all except for the dog demon anyways.

'_I thought I smelt the awful stench of a wolf. This day is really not going my way__ so far__.'_ Inuyasha thought as he cracked his knuckles ready to pick a fight.

A whirlwind quickly came into view, headed towards Inuyasha and ran him over. The gust stopped on his back and disappeared to revealed Koga.

"Hey dog-shit. What's up, or should I say what's down," the wolf laughed as he put just a little more pressure on the hanyou's back. "Hello Kag…" '_What the hell__?'_ The walked over to Kagome and sniffed. He then knew his nose really wasn't lying, he turned around and gave a fierce growl and even bared his fangs at Inuyasha. Pitifully covered in dirt, the half-demon just growled and bared his fangs right back. "YOU! You defiled my woman!" Koga snarled.

Inuyasha, outraged by the wolf's words, jumped up and yelled right back, "**Your** woman? She is **my** mate and is carrying **my** pup!"

"I knew it! Nice job Inuyasha," the pervert cheered. Secretly Sango was overjoyed that her and her best friends could take care of their babies together.

Koga gave a very shocked and hurt expression. Slowly, he turned to face her."…Kagome?" he questioned. "Please don't tell me that dog boy…" She nodded looking very guilty.

"Koga, I don't like you that way and I have told you that before. You're a good friend, nothing more," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha puffed out his chest showing off, "Hah! You hear that, wolf!"

Now she has heard enough of his pride, "SIT!" Face-first into the ground went the hanyou.

"Fuck," he said with a mouthful of dirt, still in his little hole.

"You're like a brother and it is not like I don't care for you because I do." the miko said. Koga just sat down Indian style, lost in thought.

'_I don't get it, why would she choose that piece of dog shit over me, leader of the wolf demon tribe?__ I am the obvious better choice… why?__' _Kagome sat down next to him. Inuyasha is now towering over the two to make sure Koga doesn't try anything while the rest of the group is sitting under a tree, ignoring the fight all together, discussing names for Sango's baby.

Koga just sat there for awhile as if trying to find something to say. "Congratulations, Kagome," he stood up to face Inuyasha, "…and you too dog shi... I mean Inuyasha. She's a real beauty… You better treat her well."

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed. Koga was about to dash off, "Wait, Koga," Kagome ran over to him. "After the baby is born you should stop by so the baby can meet their Uncle Koga."

He perked up a little and smiled, "Don't worry I will."

"Thanks." Kagome leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Koga blushed and took her hand in his, "I leave you, but only til' next time." Then he dashed off.

Inuyasha looked like he would explode at any moment, never mind make that now, "**Why did you do that! Now he's ****gonna**** keep coming back!**"

"Oh, calm down," she said. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are still under the tree pretending not to notice them.

"No, I'm your mate and you kissed Koga," the hanyou pouted.

"It was just a peck on the cheek, nothing serious," she reasoned.

Inuyasha was insulted, "Does it look like I care where you kissed him?"

"Sit," Kagome said with no feeling in her voice. "Come on guys. We should keep going to the village." With that Kirara transformed into her larger self and they were off.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going," Inuyasha yelled after them once the spell wore off.

"To the village to slay the demon, where else," floated the response.

:0000000000:

At the village

:000000000:

Miroku is examining the damage the demon did and Inuyasha is on the ground sniffing, trying to pick up its scent. Sango, Kagome, and Shippo are looking for the head of the village.

"They said you were looking for me?" the head of the village asked as he walked up to the exterminator.

"Yes. My friends and I heard of a demon terrorizing this village… And it looks like there is a lot of damage," Sango answered.

"I am afraid you heard correct. It has destroyed many of our fields and homes. We have suffered a loss of 35 people," the head said in a low voice. "We are willing to pay whoever can slay the demon."

'_Pay...,"_ Miroku thought. "Don't worry good sir, I shall personally destroy the demon."

The head of the village gave a strange smile as he bowed, " Thank you, monk. I am much obliged."

:0000000000:

The middle of the night

:0000000000:

Shippo and Kirara were leaning against each other, sitting outside their rooms looking at the moon. The kit's green eyelids were growing heavy and he could barely stay awake.

"THE DEMON!" a villager yelled as the head of the village ran to the 2 rooms where the group was staying. The fox and cat demon shot up, now wide awake. The village head opened the slider of the boys' room.

"Monk, the…," was all he got to say before…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," a naked Kagome screamed. She was sitting on top of the half demon, cowgirl style. Inuyasha quickly grabbed blankets to cover up his lover. The two-tailed cat demon covered Shippo's eyes with her tails and she also looked away.

"What the fuck?! Get out!" the hanyou yelled. He quickly slid the door shut.

The village head was very red in the face from what he just saw. He apologized through the door, "I am very sorry… I… I thought this was the boy's room." Now a rustling sound was coming from the room and the couple came out fully clothed.

"Here's a little tip… **don't ever do that again!" **Inuyasha yelled at him. The man nodded and went to reach for the door of the girl's room. "I wouldn't advise opening that door either," the hanyou warned.

"But the demon is here!" the head said in a shaky voice.

'_Strange… I don't__ really__ sense anything wrong, but I gue__ss there must be__'_The hanyou walked over the other room and some noises were drifting out…

"Come on, Miroku… Harder… Don't stop," a woman moaned.

"Heh, I don't plan on it darling… I want to be in you all night long," responded her partner. Then all that could be heard was the constant sound of skin slapping skin and heavy breathing. Kagome gave a disgusted face from the picture forming and she shook her head trying to get rid of it.

Inuyasha growled to let the love birds know he was there, "The demon is hear so if you two don't stop and get dressed right now I'll bust down this door!" The sounds stopped abruptly, but again there was a hasty rustling. The red faced couple emerged looking at the ground, careful not to look either friends in the eyes.

"Uh… sorry to keep you waiting…" Miroku trailed off while scratching the back of his head.

:000000000:

That didn't take long to finish. I would have put in more, but there will be some surprises that I want to keep for awhile longer. Keep the reviews coming :D


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

My parents are dragging me around to look at different colleges x.x ugh. Lucky for you guys I brought my laptop so I could type more of the story in the car ;P

:0000000000:

Last time…

"But the demon is here!" the head said in a shaky voice.

'_Strange… I don't really sense anything wrong, but I guess there must be.' _The hanyou walked over the other room and some noises were drifting out…

"Come on, Miroku… Harder… Don't stop," a woman moaned.

"Heh, I don't plan on it darling… I want to be in you all night long," responded her partner. Then all that could be heard was the constant sound of skin slapping skin and heavy breathing. Kagome gave a disgusted face from the picture forming and she shook her head trying to get rid of it.

Inuyasha growled to let the love birds know he was there, "The demon is hear so if you two don't stop and get dressed right now I'll bust down this door!" The sounds stopped abruptly, but again there was a hasty rustling. The red faced couple emerged looking at the ground, careful not to look either friends in the eyes.

"Uh… sorry to keep you waiting…" Miroku trailed off while scratching the back of his head.

:0000000000:

**Days Go By:** Chapter three

:0000000000:

Now that his mind was off sex Miroku could think clearly '_I'm not so sure there's a demon …"_

"Hurry, the demon is this way!" the head of the village informed as he ran into a forest. _'A__ll I have to do is lead them to the cliff and give a little push.'_

"Inuyasha, I don't sense any demonic aura. Do you?" the suspecting monk asked.

The group entered the forest where the head ran, sniffing the air the hanyou replied, "No, but I think the villagers are following us."

:0000000000:

Back a ways with the villagers

:0000000000:

"Why are we stop…" before the man could even finish his sentence, blood went flying as he was slashed to bits. The attacker was hidden by the shadows and the group of villagers panicked, frantically searched for any sign of movement.

"**Who's there?**" one of them yelled into the dark.

"Death," a voice hissed.

:0000000000:

Back with the Inu gang again

:0000000000:

Inuyasha's super sensitive dog ears picked up a voice. "Did you hear that?"

"No, but I am beginning to think there is a demon after all," Miroku answered.

"Yeah, me too. A minute ago I didn't sense a thing and now…" Sango said.

Kagome nodded, "I think something is happening back there. We should go check it out." Inuyasha kneeled down to let her on his back before he took to the trees. Miroku, Sango, and the rest of the group ran after them.

By now there were six or seven villagers on the ground in puddles of their own blood. The strange demon was slowly picking them off one by one. The smell of blood was so overwhelming that Shippo and Inuyasha had to cover their noses.

Kagome stared at the horrible sight, "What happened here?" The few villagers that hadn't yet been slaughtered ran to them for protection. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and stepped in front of his mate and friends.

"There's a real demon!" yelled out an old man who couldn't keep up with the rest of the villagers. The straggler's head was quickly lopped off by claws that seemed to have shot out of nowhere.

"Real…demon?" Sango questioned the survivors.

"Forgive us, but… we are also a village of demon exterminators and have become poorer and poorer since YOU started to take all of our usual jobs," an old man started.

"The head of the village came up with a plan to lure you all here with the rumor of a demon and then we would corner you at the cliff and push you off," another finished.

Inuyasha, being such a hot-head, became very cold hearted, "So if you were planning to kill us then give me one good reason why I should protect you." He quickly stepped away from the men, but they ran and cowered behind him again.

"Because they are weak mortals," hissed the voice again. The voice could not be pinpointed, not even the dog-eared inuhanyou could decide on a direction. It seemed to surround them.

Miroku then said, "What do you want with us, demon?"

"To see you all perish at my powerful hands and retrieve the jewel shards that I know you possess, of course," the creature snarled as it stepped into the moon light. It looked human at first, but then small rounded black ears twitched at the top of his head. The bear demon had short black hair and wore a black outfit similar to Koga's, but in addition armored spikes covered his shoulders, wrists, and ankles. "I am Kegatsu," he paused for a moment, watching as the villagers escaped into the night. (A/N: Kegatsu is pronounced keh-gah-tsoo. It is from the Japanese words kega, which means injury, and korosu, which means kill) "Those humans are lucky, they are no longer worth my precious time." This strange demon, Kegatsu, ran at them, urging the armed Inuyasha to prepare to fight. He ran at the bear quickly closing the gap

Just before they collided, Kegatsu jumped over his silver haired enemy and landed right in front of the two pregnant girls. He took one around the waist in each of his muscled arms as the demon darted away as fast as his legs would allow. _'Those fools wouldn__'t__ dare__ hit me__ while I am in possession of their mates. And I know one of these wenches has the Shikon no Tama__,' _looking down at the defenseless girls another thought popped into his head with a smirk, '_I bet I could get some fun out of t__hem too._' The bear ran further and further into the seemingly endless forest, with no intention of turning around.

"You bastard!" Sango yelled as she released her hidden dagger from her kimono sleeve and put it through his upper arm.

Kegatsu looked down at his arm in shock, seeing the blood drip he was repulsed by the weakness of his feeble body. "Bitch," Growling at the girl he dropped her in mid-jump. Sango fell at least 15 feet and landed on her right arm.

"Damn him…" The slayer hissed and looked down at her broken arm, but she didn't care about her arm. Only one thought was going through her mind, '_The baby…'_ Hot tears streaked her dirt covered cheek as she cried for the unknown fate of her unborn child. "Mir…oku," she called out weakly. Her head was pounding and everything seemed to go black, but she let herself slip into it, falling into a state of unconsciousness.

Inuyasha ran at top speed leaving the monk to hang onto his back for dear life. All the while though, the hanyou's mind was racing much faster, planning what he would do to that damn bear once he was in his claws. Miroku noticed a figure on the ground, "SANGO!"At the sight of his wounded wife his heart missed a beat in fear for her life. He yelled at Inuyasha to stop and let him off. Unwillingly, the raging dog turned around and ran back to the body to let his friend down before quickly racing back off into the darkness. He was hunting, bear hunting.

:0000000000:

Sorry this one was a bit short, but I don't think it came out bad. I really appreciate the reviews so keep them coming :D. Also what do you think of the name Kegatsu? In my original, people seemed to think I named him after Koga because they thought I didn't like the wolf demon. To clarify I really like Koga, he is one of my favorite characters, plus he is a wolf (my fav. animal) What's not to love? Koga and my character just happen to have names that both begin with a "K" don't over think it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

:0000000000:

Last time….

"You bastard!" Sango yelled as she released her hidden dagger from her kimono sleeve and put it through his upper arm.

Kegatsu looked down at his arm in shock, seeing the blood drip he was repulsed by the weakness of his feeble body. "Bitch," Growling at the girl he dropped her in mid-jump. Sango fell at least 15 feet and landed on her right arm.

"Damn him…" The slayer hissed and looked down at her broken arm, but she didn't care about her arm. Only one thought was going through her mind, '_The baby…'_ Hot tears streaked her dirt covered cheek as she cried for the unknown fate of her unborn child. "Mir…oku," she called out weakly. Her head was pounding and everything seemed to go black, but she let herself slip into it, falling into a state of unconsciousness.

Inuyasha ran at top speed leaving the monk to hang onto his back for dear life. All the while though, the hanyou's mind was racing much faster, planning what he would do to that damn bear once he was in his claws. Miroku noticed a figure on the ground, "SANGO!"At the sight of his wounded wife his heart missed a beat in fear for her life. He yelled at Inuyasha to stop and let him off. Unwillingly, the raging dog turned around and ran back to the body to let his friend down before quickly racing back off into the darkness. He was hunting, bear hunting.

:0000000000:

**Days Go By:** Chapter four

:0000000000:

The moon hangs high in the sky, but it seems to look down in indifference. A red blur is traveling through the trees like lightning. "KAGOME! KAGOME," it yells into the night, but there was no answer. The bur stopped to reveal its form, Inuyasha, he sniffed the air, but couldn't distinguish his love's or his enemy's scent. He sourly cursed himself for not protecting his woman better. A single tear drop hit the tree branch, "I broke my promise Kagome… I told you I would always be there to protect you… but where the hell am I now!?" The branch he was perched on snapped like a twig as he punched it in frustration and as he jumped into a different tree it fell to the ground with a loud crash, disturbing the otherwise quiet forest. Deciding not to waste anymore time he shot off looking again. The towering trees consumed the hanyou as he searched wildly, desperately for his mate.

:0000000000:

With Kegatsu and Kagome

:0000000000:

A dark figure held a familiar small, glowing bottle.

"Don't touch those!" yelled the skimpy clothed miko who was immobile on the ground tied in a tangle of strange vines. She squirmed and tried escape the tight hold of the plant, but to no avail.

"All tied up like that, I don't think your one to talk," Kegatsu smirked. He shook the eight or so shards from the bottle and stared in delight. The bear quickly slid them beneath the skin of his legs and arms. He soaked in the new found power as a dark purple glow seemed to surround him. "Hah! Now I have the power the jewel shards," Kegatsu said as he turned to face Kagome, who still lay, trapped in a mess of vines. "Now for-" a small shine coming from her neck caught his eyes. _'Ah, so the wench was hol__ding out on me__.' _The bear slowly approached Kagome and kneeled in front of her. Her heart beat faster in complete fear and his round ears heard it. The miko was covered in the smell of terror, but he inhaled it like a drug. "Wench, you will pay for trying to hide that from me," Kegatsu said as he breathed out, eyes locked onto his prey.

"What are you staring at me like that for…?" she whispered. Kagome, having given up on struggling to free herself, took to looking him in the eye and attempting to intimidate him. She feebly tried to stare down the bear, but seeing that it didn't even faze him started to worry the girl. Kegatsu brought up his hand carefully to the side of her face, which could have been mistaken for admiration, until he cut across her cheek with a single claw. That brought blood to seep to the surface and drip down her flushed cheek, down her neck, staining the new school clothes she wore. With the other hand he quickly reached into her shirt, grabbing the chunk of the Shikon no Tama that hung loosely around her neck and yanked it off. Kagome gasped in shock and stared down at her neck, where the valuable jewel had hung just seconds ago. The bear popped it into his mouth like candy and swallowed it down whole without hesitation.

"Look who finally arrived," he said while stood up to turn toward the distant rustling. A toothy grin spread on his face while his small, beady eyes flashed blood red.

"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU!" floated the gruff voice.

Kagome perked up at the familiar sound, "Inuyasha?" She tried to move her head around, hoping the see the red fire rat kimono of her lover. In a flash he appeared, staring at Kegatsu with death in his eyes. "INUYASHA!" the miko yelled in an uncertain joy.

"Finally, you arrived. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show, Inuyasha," the bear demon chuckled. He pointed at the hanyou as his eyes glowed red and soon the rest of his body followed suit and glowed red too. "Witness my strength!" Kegatsu yelled as he directed, with his outstretched finger, glowing red vines to surround Inuyasha. The hanyou hacked at them with his own claws but to his surprise they didn't break, they didn't even weaken. He thrashed about trying to get free, but they only tightened closer around him. The bear showed his fangs, nodding in approval of his work. Without warning Kegatsu brought his hands down upon Kagome's thighs and roughly spread them apart. The mates instantly knew what he was going to do. He planned to rape the young girl and torture Inuyasha by making him watch.

"NO! KAGOME!" her mate yelled before his mouth was pointed at and the vines covered it up tightly. Now he could neither move nor talk and those damn plants would not break, no matter what he tried. Kagome seemed to be under some kind of spell and couldn't talk either, but maybe it was just a spell of fear. The couple looked at each other with longing, worry, and love etched into their eyes. For all they knew, it could be the last time they saw each other.

Kegatsu had made short work of her school clothes and harshly inserted, into her womanhood, a clawed finger. Her insides were torn up, but he didn't care, in fact that's what he aimed to do. Once satisfied with the he damage inflicted the bear took out his now bloody finger. Kegatsu stood and strode over to Inuyasha, who's eyes had gone wide with hatred. Again the hanyou fought against the vines as the bear wiped Kagome's blood off his own finger and onto Inuyasha's cheek. "Fucking bastard," he tried to yell through the restrain of the plants.

"That isn't even the worst part yet," Kegatsu hissed while he removed a flap of fur that held back his growing bulge. He positioned himself above the helpless girl and hastily thrust inside her with incredible force and aggressiveness. Kagome's eye filled with tears while she opened her mouth to scream even though no sound would come out. In and out he went with more force and pressure each time, covering the area of her opening and upper thighs in blood. The thick smell reached the dog demon's sensitive nose causing his nostrils to flare while the whites of his eyes slowly turned red. Inuyasha had watched and seen everything the bear did to his lover. Each second caused his rage to rise higher and higher, he wanted nothing more but to destroy the demon. His eyes fully turned bright red and his pupils became deep blue. Jagged purple streaks appeared on each cheek and even his fangs and claws seemed to get bigger. He was now in his impressive demon form. The bear roared in corrupt pleasure as he released his seeds into the horrified miko, but a strong scent caught his attention and brought him back to reality.

"Aye, you damn mutt, what are you up to?" Kegatsu said to the hanyou as he sniffed the air and noticed the scent change. Looking over at the demonic hanyou, he was shocked to see blood red eyes staring right back at him. Fear started to form in the pit of his stomach, which the dog easily detected, while he pulled out his shrinking, bloody dick. As he covered himself back up he kept a careful eye on Inuyasha. All of a sudden he remembered the numerous Shikon jewel shards he possessed and a new confidence filled the bear. He was invincible, no one could defeat his newly discovered power.

:0000000000:

Meanwhile with Sango and Miroku

:0000000000:

"Sango, are you ok?" Miroku asked as he saw his wife's eyes flutter slowly open.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the exterminator lied.

Miroku looked at her in a way that showed he knew the truth, "No, you're not." The monk reached over touched her right arm lightly making her hiss in pain, "Sango, your arm is probably broken..." He trailed off seeing the tears in her eyes and realizing she isn't crying over her arm.

"What happened to our baby? I fell so far… What if…"

"SANGO! MIROKU!" Shippo yelled down to his friends from the back of Kirara. As the fox and cat demon land next to the couple the kit asked, "Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?"

Sango looked away in shame, "I… I couldn't save Kagome. That demon ran off with her."

"Kegatsu captured her and Inuyasha is chasing after him," Miroku clarified for the child.

"What?" he gasped. Meanwhile Kirara tried to comfort her master by sitting behind her so the injured exterminator could lean on her soft fur.

"Thanks Kirara," Sango whispered.

"Why did you leave the village? We left you there so you wouldn't get hurt." Miroku stated more than asked.

"You guys were taking forever…" noticing his friend's pain Shippo asked, "Sango… what happened to you?"

"The demon dropped me and I guess my arm is broken." she answered leaving out the part about her unborn baby having possibly suffered damage, or worse.

"But isn't that your throwing arm?" the kitsune squeaked. Sango sighed feeling weak with the sad truth of it.

Miroku kissed his love's forehead and stood up, "Kirara, Shippo, stay here and protect her, she is my prized treasure… So please be careful." He headed for where Sango pointed out that Inuyasha disappeared.

"Please… Stay safe," his wife said to herself.

:0000000000:

Deep in the forest

:0000000000:

**"****DAMN**** YOU TO HELL!"** the transformed Inuyasha snarled. He growled in pure rage and frustration.

Using all the power he could summon he bit at the vines, freed his arms, and ripped them to shreds. Now that his restraint was destroyed, his red and blue eyes were already on his next victim.

Kagome called out, fighting the spell, "Inuyasha! You…You transformed…"

'_How the hell…__She's talking. __She broke the spel__l!'_ the bear wondered,_ 'Damn priestess.__' _The vicious full-fledged demon ignored his mate's calls and stepped right over her, heading for Kegatsu.

"Inuyasha!..." Miroku yelled at first, but he then realized that a naked Kagome was soaked in blood on the ground. Quickly coming to realization of what must have happened he rushed to help his friend, "Kagome!" The monk took off his purple outer robe, so he still had on his black robes, and placed them on the girl's exposed body to cover her. At this point the now full dog demon was about to slash Kegatsu to pieces… until he noticed Miroku covering Kagome. He snarled and glared at his monk friend.

"Get away… from her," he said in the deep, rough voice of his transformed self. His eyes seemed to burn like hell itself.

"Inu…yasha…?" the monk questioned. His former half demon friend moved toward him with malicious intent causing him to be backed up against a tree with nowhere to run. Instead of taking his chance to escape, Kegatsu stood watching, very amused by the two buddies being pitted against each other.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome begged, but once again she was ignored. With the bear's attention elsewhere, his concentration on the vines lapsed allowing the miko to stand and rap herself in the robes. She froze, eyes fixed on her mate. Inuyasha was lifting a claw, ready to end the life of his own friend, but he was hesitant and seemed to be fighting with himself.

'_Stop!__ Miroku is my friend. It__ i__s that Kegatsu __that needs to die! - He touched my bitch, MY woman. And saw her __naked! He must DIE!'_ The lifted claw was brought down swiftly, but someone jumped in front of his target and pushed him back. Inuyasha almost tripped over his own feet at the surprising force he was pushed with.

"INUYASHA! You have to stop!" Kagome screamed as she slowly and painfully made her way over to her mate and threw herself onto him, hugging him. She held on as hard as she could despite her throbbing arm, which had been scratched up by Inuyasha's claws. Slowly, but surely, the natural amber color returned to his eyes, though the purple streaks still remained. Ripping off a piece of his white undergarments the half demon tried to wipe away the blood from the wound he inflicted.

'_This is my chance!_' thought the bear as he rushed toward the couple with raised hands.

Miroku still stood by the trees still dumbfounded by what just happened until he noticed the quickly approaching bear. "Watch out!" he warned.

Inuyasha's dog ears twitched as he whirled around to face his opponent, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The still unusually long claws pierced through the black fur and flesh with malevolence.

"WHAT?" yelled Kegatsu, as he watched his own blood go air born. The bear lost a large mass of flesh which lay slumped on the blood covered ground before him. He was ripped up with ease and it took him by such surprise that he looked like he could have died from shock instead of internal damage and blood loss. The bear fell to his knees with small eyes looking up at his personal silver haired, dog eared grim reaper. As if there was slow motion, he fell over on his side and disintegrated into nothing but dust that was doomed to be blown about the earth for years to come.

In the deceased demon's body, the separate shards had joined with the big piece of the Shikon no Tama from Kagome's necklace. Now the whole chunk was as black as Kegatsu's heart. After all the rest of him was black so why not his heart too. Kagome slowly picked it up and the jewel went back to its original sparkling, pure pink. There are probably only two shards missing from the beautiful sphere. Going behind a tree, the miko changed back into her school clothes which were none worse for wear, except the small blood stains near the neck. When she back came out the now normal Inuyasha put his kimono over her shoulders.

"I'm…sorry. I don't know what happened to me," the half demon hung his head, ashamed. The miko turned and looked at him to realize that the purple streaks were still there, but she immediately decided not to say anything about it until things calmed down a bit. She didn't want to worry him needlessly about it.

"It's ok. We're all safe now," Kagome said as she forced a small smile. "Thanks," she whispered to the monk as she handed Miroku back his robes.

"We should get back to Sango, Shippo, and Kirara… This way." Miroku said as he walked back from where he had come earlier. Once he was ahead of his friends, so they couldn't see, he let out a few tears that he had been holding back. At least his spouse and friends were safe, but the possibility of losing the child racked his brain bringing on an immense headache. Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and walked behind the monk to were the rest of the group waited for them. Seeing the shape Kagome was in and the look on her mate's face, Sango felt awful because she failed to save her friend. Maybe if she hadn't fainted and instead chased after the bear she could have saved her from all that suffering. Before she got to over think it Miroku picked her up and placed her carefully onto Kirara's back. Shippo sensed this wasn't the time for questions so he kept quiet as he lead everyone out of the forest.

By now the sun was starting to rise, making the long and dreadful night retreat. Inuyasha walked out of the forest determined to forget. He didn't ever want to remember the helplessness he felt when he was unable to help his Kagome. But the images of his mate being raped were burned into memory, with little hope of fading any time soon. And almost as bad was the transformation, what he had done during it, and how he almost couldn't come back this time.

:0000000000:

Well… What did you think of this chapter? Ya, it had a few twists, as evil as they were. And obviously I didn't go into nearly as much detail with the lemon as in the first chapter, but that's mainly because this time it wasn't a pleasurable experience since it was Kegatsu. No reason to elaborate on a bad incident. But please review and tell me what you thought of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Woohoo! I passed my driver's test and got my license finally, but anyways I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews!

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

:0000000000:

Last time…

"I'm…sorry. I don't know what happened to me," the half demon hung his head, ashamed. The miko turned and looked at him to realize that the purple streaks were still there, but she immediately decided not to say anything about it until things calmed down a bit. She didn't want to worry him needlessly about it.

"It's ok. We're all safe now," Kagome said as she forced a small smile. "Thanks," she whispered to the monk as she handed Miroku back his robes.

"We should get back to Sango, Shippo, and Kirara… This way." Miroku said as he walked back from where he had come earlier. Once he was ahead of his friends, so they couldn't see, he let out a few tears that he had been holding back. At least his spouse and friends were safe, but the possibility of losing the child racked his brain bringing on an immense headache. Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and walked behind the monk to were the rest of the group waited for them. Seeing the shape Kagome was in and the look on her mate's face, Sango felt awful because she failed to save her friend. Maybe if she hadn't fainted and instead chased after the bear she could have saved her from all that suffering. Before she got to over think it Miroku picked her up and placed her carefully onto Kirara's back. Shippo sensed this wasn't the time for questions so he kept quiet as he lead everyone out of the forest.

By now the sun was starting to rise, making the long and dreadful night retreat. Inuyasha walked out of the forest determined to forget. He didn't ever want to remember the helplessness he felt when he was unable to help his Kagome. But the images of his mate being raped were burned into memory, with little hope of fading any time soon. And almost as bad was the transformation, what he had done during it, and how he almost couldn't come back this time.

:0000000000:

**Days Go By: **Chapter five

:0000000000:

The golden light of morning spread across the land and shone into the rotted window of a old, lonely, and neglected hut. The head of the poor, demon slaying village had lent the group the hut in hopes of making amends. Despite the brightness now streaming in, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara continue to live in the world of dreams. Not surprisingly, Sango's right arm was in a sling and Kagome had given her aspirin to help dull the pain. They hadn't discussed any plans of where they would go next, but it was silently clear the girls needed the medicines and care of their old priestess friend, Kaede. Inuyasha had been up all night with Kagome, trying to sooth her and comfort her enough for his beloved to catch some much needed rest. Though she wasn't able to sleep a wink, so just before dawn the miko requested that he take her to a hot spring so she could wash off all the blood and dirt.

:0000000000:

About an hour later

:0000000000:

The couple reentered the hut to find Miroku still asleep in a corner with Sango's head in his lap. Shippo and Kirara are curled up by the exterminator's feet. The gentle hearted miko couldn't help but smile at the peaceful scene. Regardless of her still damp hair, she unrolled her sleeping bag and curled up inside while Inuyasha leaned against the wall watching over her in her weak state. The girl's eyelids finally began to grow heavy, begging her to sleep. As she gladly began slipping off into the dark comfort, her last few thoughts were, '_Those__ marks on his cheeks… Are still there… __But why?'_Kagome tried to tell him, but all she could only manage to softly mumble his name, "Inu… yasha…," before sleep claimed her.

The inuhanyou's ears pricked up at his name, but relaxed as he heard her breathing even out. '_I __have to get out of here…this place reeks of her blood__,'_ he thought. Abruptly he stood and walked out, looking for some sort of relief, but beyond the door frame the smell was just as strong. Inuyasha took off running away from the forest, the smell, the memories. He listened for the gentle rushing water of a stream and hoped to cool off and remove the blood off his own body. Kagome's valuable, life sustaining liquid did nothing but clog his senses and give him a brutal headache. What he had been told all his life was true; he was nothing but a worthless half breed. He couldn't even protect his own mate. Thoughts raced in his mind as he travelled and he grew more angry with every step, every memory, every breath. The hanyou was more so enraged with himself than Kegatsu. As he walked out of the shadows of the trees, to the bank of the stream, it was clear to the plain eye that the purple slashes on each cheek had darkened intensely along with his gloomy mood. Desperate for relief, he leaned over the water and was about to scoop up water to splash onto his dirt ridden face.

'_T__he hell__ is going on? Did… Did I not fully return to normal? I mean, I feel normal but…Am I __still transformed.'_

He sat there staring down at his reflection in shock and frustration. With a slight confusion he violently splashed around the water, making his reflection disappear, but to only see it return with the distinct marks. As he gazed into the water his eyes slowly became a tinted red, the helpless half demon hoped he was just imagining it. Inuyasha was fighting a losing battle against his youkai blood. It began to slowly take over his senses as he lost the fight for total control. Was the Tetsusaiga losing its ability to tame Inuyasha's demon blood? Or was Inuyasha's demon side becoming stronger?

With hellish eyes, he looked for a victim. All he could find were some all too familiar scents.

:0000000000:

At the small hut

:0000000000:

Silence hung in the air like mist, though a fierce snarl cut it through. The already rotted door of the hut was thrown out of the frame. And there stood a dark shadow, against the piercing sunlight that now shown through the entrance. The only distinguishing figures were the silver hair and glistening red eyes. The startled group of travelers woke to see their deepest nightmares becoming reality.

"Inu…yasha?" Shippo whispered wearily as Inuyasha turned his way. Miroku quickly dashed in front of the young kit, fearing for the child's life.

The monk firmly put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Inuyasha! You must stop this nonsense! Snap out of it!" But his words fell on deaf ears.

Inuyasha dug his claws deep into the flesh of Miroku's arms and tossed him to the side. His eyes yet again settle on the fox demon, Shippo.

"You, worthless fox demon, stand up and face me!" He growled.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as she slowly crawled towards her husband.

One of the ultimate enemies of a dog, is a fox, whom they were bred to hunt. Full-fledged demon or not Inuyasha is a dog none the less and his natural instincts have taken over along with his youkai blood. Tears welled in Shippo's eyes as Inuyasha advanced with a raised claw. For moments his hand stayed suspended in the air. It seemed like the true Inuyasha was in there somewhere and he was desperately trying to stop. Kagome called out to him, trying to get through his thick skull.

Finally she remembered the subjugation beads, "Sit boy!..." The beads shed a soft glow, but other than that nothing happened. "SIT!... SIT! SIT! SIT!"the miko cried out helplessly. The beads pulled on the back of his neck causing his back to slouch and bend slightly, but did not bring him plummeting to the ground as usual. Fighting the enchantment, the dangerous hanyou slowly straightened himself and as he stood tall once again the necklace broke, sending pieces flying in all directions. Some even went through the old hut walls. The transformed Inuyasha then took a swipe at Shippo, narrowly missing by a hair because the kit swiftly dove between his red, fire rat fur pants.

'_I ha__ve to get Inuyasha __out of here__ and away from the others__!'_ Shippo knew what that could mean for his own life, but he was desperate to protect his friends. The fox demon scurried outside and shot up a tree to hide in the branches. The dog demon stormed out of the hut after his fox companion, but the dumber youkai version of Inuyasha hadn't realized he climbed the tree.

He yelled to his friends in the hut, "Kagome, Sango, Miroku! Please listen to me. Take Kirara and get out of here!" Unfortunately, this gave away his hiding spot to the hanyou. His friends exited the hut, but didn't leave, instead they called out to him.

"We aren't going anywhere! Not without you and not without Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back. Her mate now charged the tree, as the kitsune pulled out a small top.

"Spinning Top!" the child yelled, throwing the top towards Inuyasha's silver covered head. Now he shouted out again, "Fox Fire!" The blue flame engulfed the enlarging toy. Slowly, but surely the illusion brought youkai Inuyasha to the ground. "Kirara, please," Shippo begged, but the two-tailed fire cat whined in defiance, but in the end she reluctantly transformed and scooped up the three humans. She whisked them into the sky, to safety, as her fox friend has wished. The cat looked for a change to fly down and save Shippo from Inuyasha's rampage, but it was no good. Inuyasha had smashed the top and preceded to pursue poor Shippo in the tree.

Shippo gulped, scared_ for his life, 'This is it… This is the end. I never thought it would be at the hands of Inuyasha…'_

:0000000000:

Will Shippo be saved or die at Inuyasha's hands? Guess you'll have to wait and see o.o


End file.
